


Quarrel

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Drabble for an anon on tumblr!





	Quarrel

We all want to be someone's best friend, either secretly or vocally. Proving your case however, can be tricky.

"You're completely wrong!" shouted Shou, somewhat sick of this endless argument. "Judai is my big bro! He could never choose you over me!"  
"No way-don!" argued Kenzan, 

"I knew him first!"

"I'm closer to him!"

Tyranno Kenzan and Shou Marufuji. The odd couple. There was simply no stopping these two have one of their many domestic quarrels. Weird things had been happening at Duel Academia, which hadn't stopped both Ra Yellow's trying to prove a point. Their "big bro" was missing, which caused the disagreements more louder.

"Fine!" Shou stood up and took a breath, hand on hips. "How about a quiz? Since I'm Judai's lil' bro, I'll ask the questions!"

"How is that fair,saurus?"

Nonetheless, the quiz began. Shou however, asked extremely difficult questions, that barely had anything to do with Judai.

...

"How many teeth does Osiris have?

  
"Uh...720?"

"Wrong!"

"Come on! This quiz is rigged!" Kenzan fell to his knees, defeated at the 50 questions Shou had demanded answers for. Asking about specific details about cards, worldwide landmarks and more...Why couldn't it be about dinosaurs?

"And your score," Shou calculated, checking his tally marks in a notepad he had handy. "7/50!"

"Aw, this is unjust, saurus!" Kenzan complained, telling the honest truth. "How did any of those relate to big bro?"

"If you really knew my big bro, then you wouldn't have to ask." Shou poked out his tongue with a smirk, cheeky.

"Why must you torment me like so, don?" Kenzan pouted, rising from his defeated stance.

“I just like proving you wrong.”

"Wh-Why you!" Kenzan was about to grab Shou, but the smaller Ra swiftly got out of the way, pulling a face as he did so. 

The chase. Was on.

Thus, they continued to behave like silly boys, jealous over a friendship status.

 Little did they know, however, is that the more they fought, the closer they've become.


End file.
